Flaming Revenge
by Frodo01228
Summary: Ember returns wanting revenge. But this time, her love spell actually works on both Danny and Sam. This time, it's up to Tucker to get them to beak up and defeat Ember. But after the spell is gone, will the feelings still remain?
1. Love Song

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything affiliated with the show. I'm simply borrowing it for the sake of my story. Of course, if Butch Hartman wanted to give it to me, I'd be fine with that too.**_

_**A quick note: I'm sure this story line has been used a lot, and if it hasn't then it's probably because it's really lame and no one will like it. I just had to try it out though to see what people would think. It's my sister's fault. She brought out our old tape of recorded DP eppies. And although it didn't have "Fanning the Flames" on it, she's now out in the garage looking for the one that does. I love Danny Phantom, and I'm a big stickler for Danny and Sam romance. I'm actually saving up for an iPod so I can download all the available eppies into it. Anyway, this story takes place maybe a couple eppies after "Fanning the Flames." I came up with this idea after rewatching "Fanning the Flames." It was kind of cute in my head, but I don't think it came out the same on paper. Oh, well. You guys judge.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: Love Song**

_It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call _

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name

* * *

Danny clapped the lid on to yet another Fenton Thermos, sighing with relief. "I think that's the last one."

"Wow, that's six in one day," Tucker said, having kept track of everything on his PDA. "They must be getting really desperate to take you down."

"Skulker definitely is," Danny muttered, his hand moving unconsciously to a bleeding wound on his arm.

"We'd better get your arm taken care of," Sam said as the ghost boy landed beside her.

He went human, picking at the cut. "I'll be fine. Ouch!"

"Oh, that's real smart, Danny. Let's pick and poke at it so it gets infected." The goth girl stood with her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. "Are you going to let me look at that, or what?"

"Fine, fine." He held his arm out to her, and she leaned down a little to look at it.

"It doesn't look too bad," she admitted, wiping off the blood with one of the sanitizing hand wipes she kept in her pocket.

She carried around a mini first aid kit in her pockets: band-aids, bandages, and sanitizing wipes.

"Ow, that stings," Danny whined.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she muttered, but she dabbed at it more gently the next time.

"Aw, you love birds are too cute," Tucker said.

"We're not love birds!" the couple shouted. They looked at each other then Sam went back to cleaning Danny's arm while he glared at Tucker.

Ever since Ember had "love-spelled" Danny, the ghost boy and the goth girl had been a little awkward around each other. It didn't stop Tucker from teasing them just as much as he had before, of course.

Sam tied a small bandage around Danny's arm then straightened. "There. All done."

"Okay, let's just get out of here and get home now," Danny said.

"I'll walk. My house is just right here," Tucker said, pointing down the road.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Tuck'," Sam said, and Danny said his own goodbyes before the techno geek headed home.

Danny held Sam's hand, and the two of them left the ground as he went ghost once more and flew off toward her house… er, mansion. They were about halfway there when Danny's ghost sense went off, and he sighed.

"I'll set you down somewhere safe," he said.

"It's a little late for that, dipstick," a familiar voice said, "and anyway, this makes my job so much easier."

Danny turned them around to face the teen rock star only to be blasted by an all too familiar love song.


	2. Ember's Revenge

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

**_Reviews:_** Bubble Phantom, FrizzandStarfireBFFS, Red's Fury, Star-In-The-Sky-25.

**_A quick note: It took me FOREVER to find Ember's stupid song, so you people had better feel pretty special that it's in here. And just so you know, this story's supposed to be short. I had no hopes whatsoever in making this thing longer than one chapter, but it ended up squeezing itself out into three. I should've kept it as one, but oh well! Also, after this one I'm going to be starting a new story based entirely on Ember's song and Ember. I don't know; I guess I felt like doing the history of a ghost or something.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2: Ember's Revenge**

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name! _

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bear the shame,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain...

* * *

Tucker walked into the school fiddling with his PDA once more. He only looked up when Danny and Sam greeted him. "Hey, gu—Holy shit!" He stared at them.

Sam was leaning against the lockers, her arms wrapped around Danny's neck while his arms were wrapped around her waist. They had apparently been making out but broke apart again at Tucker's exclamation.

"What?" they asked, looking at Tucker with identical looks of "You were interrupting something important."

Tucker pointed at Danny. "You were…" Then he pointed at Sam. "And she was…" He shook his head quickly, which gave the couple time to return to their business. "When the hell did this happen?" he demanded.

"Last night," Sam answered, reluctantly pulling her lips away from Danny's again. This only made the ghost boy begin on her neck instead.

Tucker's face went pale, and Sam was afraid he was going to faint. "You… you…"

"Tucker, get your head out of the gutter," Danny said, chuckling lightly, and Sam giggled.

"Oh…" Tucker looked shaken, but he wasn't pale anymore. Something was definitely wrong with those two because they never acted like this. "Did you guys run into anything… _weird_ last night?" He was racking his brain, trying to think of something—anything—that would make his two best friends suddenly fall in love.

"Nope, nothing weird," Sam mumbled, returning her lips to Danny's.

"If I had known this was how you guys were going to act after you got together, I never would've pushed you guys together so much," Tucker muttered, shaking his head, and at that exact moment, the bell rang. "Yes! I never thought I'd be so releaved to hear that sound."

But Danny and Sam's bizarre, mushy behavior didn't end there. They stole glances at each other all through class and passed notes that Tucker was certain he didn't want to read. Everyone in the classroom was staring or glancing at the couple, and whispers started to circulate around the room that the famous love birds were finally together.

During lunch, Tucker may as well have been an empty seat. Danny and Sam only had eyes for each other, and more times than once, Tucker caught them playing footsie under the table. It was so disgustingly sweet that Tucker actually had to offer to do Dash's homework just to sit with the popular people's nerds and get away from them.

"I never thought either one of them would ever work up the courage to ever say something," Valerie said when Tucker talked to her about it later.

The couple in question was sitting in a booth in the Nasty Burger, laughing and sharing a chocolate sundae. This, at least, wasn't as sickening as much of the other stuff they'd been doing: making out in the halls, playing footsie, and just staring at each other. Something had to be wrong with one or both of them. This wasn't normal for either of them.

"You're not even worried at least a _little_?" Tucker cried in exasperation.

"Hey, you know them better than me. I don't know what normal _is_ for those two," Valerie said. "But I do know Sam shouldn't be so smiley," she added as an afterthought.

"Thank you!" Tucker said, throwing up his hands. "So, you believe that something's wrong with them too, right?"

"I guess." The ghost hunter shrugged. "But they look happy. Why should we mess with them?"

"Because there's a ghost behind this, and if Danny doesn't fight it then it'll take over the world!" The techno geek blurted out. Then his eyes widened. "Uh, oh…"

"Wait, Danny fights ghosts?" Valerie grabbed Tucker by his collar as he moved to leave. "If you want my help, you're telling me everything _now_."

"But—"

"NOW, Tucker."

"Yes, ma'am."

Over the course of an hour (Danny and Sam had now moved to the park, probably to make out again), Tucker carefully explained Danny's secret to Valerie and anything else he thought she might need to know. Valerie seemed to be understanding but a little upset that Danny didn't trust her enough to tell her himself.

"I still can't believe that Danny didn't tell me that!" Valerie said for the fifth time that day.

"It doesn't matter now," Tucker said. "Right now we need to fix this problem that we have with Danny and Sam."

"Okay, so let me review what you told me." She was silent for a moment. "You said that Danny acted like this before toward Sam but she never returned the feelings. When was that?"

"That was during the whole Ember fiasco when she hit him with a love spell that didn't affect Sam because she was wearing…" Realization hit the techno geek hard. "Ember's back!"

"And I'm guessing that love spell affected Sam this time too, right?"

Tucker slapped a hand to his face, groaning. "We've got to get them to break up or something so that we can find Ember!"

"Well, I can easily find the ghost, but I'll need Danny's help to fight her."

"Good, so we'll just find Ember, bring Danny and Sam along, and figure out something to snap him back to normal so that you guys can fight her and save the world or whatever," Tucker said.

"I'll get her location, but do you have something we can use to get us there?"

"Oh, trust me. The Fenton house has _loads_ of neat gadgets."

* * *

Valerie tapped her foot impatiently, glancing at her watch every few seconds. "Took you long enough!" she yelled as Tucker zoomed up in the Fenton RV.

"Sorry, I had to convince Danny's parents that we wanted to go on this ghost hunt alone," Tucker said as Valerie climbed in.

She looked in the backseat to find Danny and Sam making out. "Doesn't seem like it took much trouble to convince _them_."

"Well, duh. Put one in the car, and the other follows like a love-sick puppy." Tucker made a face then started up the RV once more. "Everybody hang on!" he called then zoomed off.

"All right, she's over at the edge of town hanging out at an old recording studio," Valerie said, handing Tucker some directions.

"Cool. Put these on." He held out a pair of Fenton Phones.

"Uh, why? And what are they?" Valerie took them and examined them.

"They're Fenton Phones to keep us from falling under a love spell too."

"Oh, joy…"


	3. Feelings

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

**_Reviews:_** Bubble Phantom, Star-In-The-Sky-25, DragonEva, pottersparky, Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin, Serentiy.

_**A quick note: Since you guys enjoyed this one, do you think you guys would read Ember's history too? I don't think it's going to be too long either. Maybe six chapters at most and three at the least.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: Feelings**

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
_

_Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!

* * *

_

"Okay, remind me what the plan is again?" Tucker said.

Valerie rolled her eyes even if he couldn't see it behind her mask. Their love-sick couple was over in the shadows making out yet again. "I'm going to distract Ember while you guys stand near the stage. When I give you the signal, you're going to push Sam forward into the fight, making it look like an accident… somehow. Sam might get hurt, but it should make Danny angry enough to make him go ghost and start attacking Ember."

"Right…" Tucker nodded slowly. "And what if Danny attacks you instead?"

"Then we are in _deep_ trouble." Valerie jumped onto her hover board and zoomed off.

Tucker ran over to the stage to watch her confront Valerie. The noise of battle broke the two kissers apart too, and they came to watch. "I don't think Valerie's going to be strong enough to defeat her," Tucker said.

Neither of them seemed willing to comment on that. They watched her for another few minutes then started to head back to their new make-out spot when Tucker heard Valerie through the Fenton Phones telling him that it was now or never. Having no idea how to make it look like an accident, Tucker merely grabbed Sam and threw her onto the stage towards the fight.

"Sam!" Danny cried. His eyes flashed green as Ember shoved the startled goth girl aside. "I'm going ghost!"

Tucker cheered loudly as Danny went ghost and flew off. "It's working, it's working!"

Danny fired an ectoplasmic ray at Ember as she moved toward Sam. Danny moved between Ember and Sam, still fighting while Valerie helped when she could. The crowd was cheering, thinking they were witnessing some kind of laser show. Green, pink, and blue rays were fired and dodged. Ember managed to get a few shots in on Valerie before turning on Danny. She hit him with a power chord, making him fly back into the wall. He slumped against it, unconscious.

"Oh, this is bad," Tucker said to Valerie through the Fenton Phones as Sam ran to check on her "boyfriend."

"Get out here and break the spell on the crowd," Valerie muttered. "I'll get her guitar."

"But last time I sang, I was laughed at for days afterward!" Tucker whined.

"Do you want to save your friends or not?" Valerie snapped.

Ember's power chord had been pretty strong, and it looked like Danny was bleeding a little from a gash on his forehead. It looked like a piece of the wall he'd knocked intoand left a dent in had decided to fall on his head. Valerie continued to fight against Ember, but the ghostly rock star teen was too much for her. She practically cheered when Tucker finally ran out on stage with a microphone and began singing in his highly off-pitch, off-key voice.

The crowd stopped cheering and chanting, and Ember's fiery blue hair shrank before disappearing entirely. "No!" Ember cried before turning on Tucker with her guitar.

"Oh, I don't think so," Valerie said, taking aim and firing.

The guitar was blasted to bits.

Sam blinked as the spell suddenly released her. Her cheeks immediately flamed a deep red, but she tried to ignore her embarrassment as she dabbed at Danny's cut. He groaned and stirred before finally opening his eyes. He looked at her, and his face went bright red. Even though the spell was gone, they remembered _everything_.

"Uh, I'm okay," he said, standing.

Sam stood as well, reluctantly, as Tucker and Valerie walked over. "Yay, you guys are back to normal!" Tucker hugged them both.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sam said, masking the disappointment in her voice.

* * *

Danny sat on the roof gazing down at the town. He appreciated that Valerie and Tucker had teamed up to snap he and Sam out of their spell, and he was only a little angry that Tucker had told Valerie his secret. What he was most upset about was Sam. After all the making out and boyfriend-girlfriend stuff they had done under the spell, she acted as though everything could go back to the way it was. 

Danny didn't think so. Even if the kisses had been part of a spell, he knew the feelings were real. He liked, no _loved_, Sam, and she had to have some kind of feelings in return. Even a love spell couldn't make two best friends act like that toward each other unless the feelings really were there. Ember had no control over who the person chose once she'd hit them with that spell. Danny could have gone after Paulina instead, and Sam… She could have gone after anyone, even Tucker. He looked up at the sky, determination shining in his eyes. He and Sam had to talk.

Sam wasn't sure _how_ she was supposed to react after being under that spell. She had a secret crush on him, but now it was almost in the open. The spell had been fake, she kept reminding herself, and the feelings and the kisses and the handholding… She quickly wiped her cheek, cursing the tear for appearing. For once, though, she actually felt like crying because she knew nothing would be the same.

For once, Danny loved her, and she loved him back openly. For once, she and Danny were actually kissing for real… sort of. For once, Paulina was the girl in the background, and Sam was the one Danny wanted. She just wished it could have lasted. Now, she didn't know what would happen. For once, she didn't feel strong. For once, she felt more alone than she would ever let herself admit.

Danny didn't know why he was here. Sam was probably asleep. He flew over to her window, confirming to himself that she was asleep. The light was off, and she was in bed. But he didn't leave. He phased in through her window, floating slowly over to her bed. The sudden temperature drop at his arrival made the goth girl shiver and clutch her blankets so he returned to his human form.

"Sam?" he whispered. He didn't receive a reply. He crawled onto her bed, kneeling on his knees near her shoulder. "Sam, wake up," he whispered, shaking her gently.

She groaned and rolled over, rubbing her eyes before opening them. "Danny?" A light blush crossed her cheeks. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Sam." This time he blushed. "A-about what happened today."

"It was a love spell. None of it was real." She rolled over, intent on going back to sleep. "We can just forget it."

"But Sam, I don't want to forget it," he said, sounding nearly frantic. "It meant something. Didn't you feel it?"

She rolled over again, looking up at him with frightened lilac eyes. "Danny… I-I don't know if… Maybe we shouldn't."

"It _did_ mean something, didn't it?" he whispered, moving to lie down beside her.

She looked away, blushing furiously. "Why are you here?" she asked softly.

"To figure this out," he said.

"This?"

"Us, Sam. What are we? After everything that happened today, you can't say that you think I'm just a friend."

"You've been more than a friend to me for a while now, Danny," she whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek. She wiped it away impatiently. "Why would things change now?"

"Sam… A-are you saying you actually do like me for more than just a friend?"

"No, Danny." She turned her face back to his. "I'm saying that I'm in love with you." She was about to say more when Danny's lips suddenly descended upon hers. "Mmm!" She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and melting into the kiss.

This time, it was real. There was no spell, no need for a fake-out make out. No, this was their first _real_ kiss.

He pulled away slowly, setting gentle kisses on her cheeks and forehead. "I'm in love with you too, Sam," he whispered softly.


End file.
